All I've Waited For
by kawaii.beckee
Summary: Reena, after moving from Japan comes to Sky High.Things get a little hectic after her class mates and friends find out she's a little more than weird and she finds herself falling for her idiot of a roommate....
1. Chapter One

Well I had an awesome idea that my friend gave me and that was make a fanfic about Sky High. I was like YAAAAAAA great idea so then I started on it and it took me like forever to find a good summary. xD Anyway some of the seniors like Lash, Speed and Penny I'm going to make them sophomore too but there still going to be bullies (What is sophomore after?). NO Gwen I don't like her so she can kiss my ass. Hope you like the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters in this fanfic but I do own the plot and my own characters.

Summary- Reena is a successful experiment done by the Japan government. She finds out that the experiment gave her powers and genetically rearranged her DNA so that she had the powers of previous heroes and villains. When she finds that she has a family she tracks them down only to be rejected by them. Angered by this she hunts down the scientists who ruined her life and kills them. The government moves her out of the country so they wouldn't have to worry about her again. So she is sent to Sky High and she starts a new life there where things will get a lot better for her in the future.

Chapter One

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Reena's P.O.V

"_Beep, Beep, Beep Be- CRASH"_ I slammed my clock against the wall shattering it. Realizing what I did I looked and cursed, "Shit, that was the third one this week".

I quickly got into the shower, it was supposed to be the first day of school for me at Sky High. Over the summer, what I mostly did was move in with my new roommate, (who I have yet to meet) train my powers and find more out more about Sky High. I hadn't met my roommate because apparently they went away for the summer. But I had talked to a girl seemingly about my age on the phone so I assumed it was her.

Anyway I was nervous one because I didn't know anything about this Sky High other than it was a school for teenagers with powers, two I knew no one there and three I couldn't even remember what I learned in elementary so how was I supposed to know what to do there?

After getting out of the shower I looked at the clock, 7:30. I ran into my closet (YAAAA go walk in closets! I've always wanted one...) and took out a pair of black leggings and a green dress which had flowers and leafs stitched on it. The top was like a tank top and at the end there were vines covering it. It was like one of those dresses people like to twirl around in when you were little. My wardrobe consisted of weird clothes like that but only because I had come from Japan. I left my long, dark wavy hair down and I put on some bracelets and my amethyst necklace in the shape of a heart with wings on. I bought it because it matched my eyes and it was my birth stone (What a coincidence huh?).

I ran downstairs not wanting to be late and rushed eating toast and putting on my etnies on while trying to find my bag. Before running out the door I looked at the clock again, 7:55 and I rushed out of the apartment building.

I managed to get to my stop on time and the bus came a few seconds later. I got on and the bus driver introduced himself as Ron Wilson. I smiled and found a seat beside a girl who was wearing her red hair in pigtails. She smiled and said, "My names Layla" I replied with my own smile, "Reena". I knew we would become fast friends but before I could say anything else something strapped over our shoulders and everyone looked shocked. I heard Ron say something about going off road and I immediately got freaked out.

When the bus went off road everyone freaked out and started screaming, I closed my eyes holding on the bar in front of us for dear life. When I felt us land I opened my eyes and looked out of the window. The school looked the most high tech school I had ever seen and we came out of the bus just watching in amazement.

There were kids flying in the air, which I totally freaked out on because I thought they would fall and die, people using there powers it looked like a pretty decent school. On the side there was a girl which looked like she could multiply herself doing some kind of school cheer. It was getting on my nerves but I decided not to shout out to her that she sucked. I didn't want to ruin her school spirit! (Just to let you know she said that in sarcasm). Before we could even get to the front doors something started to circle us really fast and everyone was pushed into a group.

"Hey, freshman!" A voice said only to be belonged to a fat guy, I had thought it was pretty funny that a fat guy could run so fast so I began to giggle. Layla shushed me but I only laughed harder until I finally stopped and he began to continue. I think after that everyone thought I was a lunatic or something because they all stared at me after. He continued and said, "Your attention please!" Then a tall slimmer, and way more good looking guy came suddenly and said, "I'm Lash, and uh this is Speed and as the representatives of the Sky High welcoming committee…" "We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar student fee" Speed said finishing for him while Lash stretched his arm in front of a boy named Ethan.

But the bell rang and everyone just left as well as Lash and Speed into the school. I walked beside Layla and we were forced to go into the gym for orientation, but before I could go in I saw a woman with dark hair waving me to come over. I assumed that she was the principal so I walked over.

"Reena, you won't need to go to power placement because your information was faxed over so we won't need you to participate. You will be though in the Hero class as on your information sheet it listed many amazing powers for a girl such as yourself" She said while smiling. She walked me to the gym and I walked over to the group of students. I wasn't paying attention because I was to busy thinking why the government didn't want me to show my powers.

I thought about this for a while, they probably had some sympathy for me since the whole I killed the scientist thing, and I have no where to go. But maybe they also thought that showing my powers would be dangerous since I hadn't fully trained them. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when a flash of light came flying above us and landed only to be Principal Powers. When she finished her speech about Sky High she shouted, "Comets Away!" and she flew off and we all turned around only to see a man with really short shorts with a clipboard and wearing sunglasses, he was apparently Coach Boomer.

Person after person went up and was either put as a Hero or Sidekick. I met some other people like Magenta who was able to turn into a guinea pig which I thought was so cute, Zach who was able to glow and Ethan who could um melt. I had already met Will on the bus when Layla introduced me to him. When it was Layla's turn to go up she said how it wouldn't be good to support a flawed system or something like that and he shouted sidekick. Then the bell rang and we headed to the cafeteria.

We all sat down at a table when suddenly Will asked me a question I really didn't want to answer.

"So Reena, what power do you have?"

Everyone looked at me because I was the only one that hadn't well except for Will showed there power.

"Well you see I have um you could say a variety of different powers" I said.

"So you're saying you have more than one power? What are they?" Zach asked.

'Crap' I thought knowing that I couldn't hide it even though I wanted to for as long as possible. "Well my powers are a little different from some of yours" I started to say slowly.

"My powers are I am an elementalist, master of shadows, healing powers and I have all telekinesis powers (read minds, control things and people).

They all just stared at me as if I had two heads or something.

"You're joking right? I mean no one is able to have that many powers" Magenta said.

"Well I really don't feel like explaining everything right now but I was scientifically given these powers" I said, I was a little nervous since I didn't know how they would react.

They looked at me still confused so I told them not to worry about it. There was am awkward silence after until Zach asked, "Yo do you think like they could give me an awesome power, not that glowing isn't cool you know what I mean?"

I giggled as Zach tried to make everything less tense.

We all soon started to laugh as Zach made an attempt to say a joke.

"Reena you know that we could care less I mean your our friend now" Layla said reassuringly.

After that whole "What power do you have?" thing we finally forgot about it 'I hope' and while we were talking Will noticed something and said, "Okay am I crazy or is that guy really looking at me" he said worriedly.

We all looked behind him slowly and saw a guy with brown hair and a red streak on one side staring at him. I had thought he was pretty hot and I heard Zach say, "Dude, that's Warren Peace".

Layla looked surprised and said, "That's Warren Peace?" Zach looked at her and said, "Ya".

"Oh I've heard about him, his mom's a superhero and his dad's a super villain, there in battle" she said.

"So where do I come in?" Will asked wondering. I was getting bored listening to them yap about this guy. Why didn't they just ask him what his problem was and why is he staring? Didn't he know that staring or shall I say glaring is rude?

So before anyone could say something I got up and went to Warren's table and sat in front of him. He looked at me with a questionable glance before he fully turned around to look at me. "Do I know you?" He asked with a glare.

I could tell he was trying to scare me off but he was probably all bark and no bite I assumed. So I said, "Nope" and he replied, "Then why are you sitting here? No one sits here but me" He said in a rough voice. I rolled my eyes and said, "Look I just want to know why you're staring at Will over there" I asked.

He looked at me with a dark look and I became a little scared. "That's none of your business and he knows why" He said, I could sense that he had a fiery temper but before I could respond I heard Layla call me over as the bell rang. I saw Warren get up and wondered why he seemed like such a dark person. So I got up and walked over to Layla and the rest of the gang as we all exited the cafeteria.

As I saw Will come out of the guy's washroom looking a little scared I asked him what was wrong and he said he was nervous since he had to go next and he still didn't know what his powers were. I told them I would meet up with them later. I didn't want to go to power placement so I decided to instead wander the halls.

I was about to turn a corner when I hit something hard which felt like a chest and I fell to the ground. I heard a deep voice that said, "Watch where you're going". I quickly got up and before I opened my eyes to see who it was I said, "Hey I wasn't the one that hit me and didn't even have the manners to help me up, jerk".

I opened my eyes only to see Lash looking at me. "You!" I shouted he was the guy from this morning. He was a lot taller than I suspected but I held my ground. "If you're a smart little girl you'll take that back" he said towering over me.

Before I could say another thing I sensed someone behind me and I turned around only to be facing Principal Powers. "You two what are you doing wandering the halls?" She said. We walked with her to the detention room and sat down. When she left Lash looked at me and said, "You sad that you got your first detention sidekick?" he said smirking.

I glared and said, "Shut up, and I'm not a sidekick" "Oh really? Then what's your power then?" I didn't say anything and I just sat there. We sat there which seemed like forever but finally Principal Powers came back dismissing us saying that if we were caught again in the halls she would give us another detention.

I got on the bus and when I was dropped of I managed to get Layla's number so we could call each other. When I took my key and put it in and opened the door only to see the one person I didn't want to see lying on the coach. The only thing you could hear through out the building was Lash and me screaming, "YOU!".

READ AND REVIEWWW pweaseee. I'll hopefully have the chapter up as soon a possible.

Kawaii.beckee


	2. Chapter Two

Yep well I just realized that I need to make my chapters longer so please forgive me for the first chapter. I'm also going to add some characters of my own in the fanfic but they won't be main characters just friends. Oh and yes this will be an Lash/OC. I just love this pairing. And yes to one of my reviewers I'm sooo getting tired of all the Warren pairings too.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters in this fanfic but I do own the plot and my own characters.

Summary- Reena is a successful experiment done by the Japan government. She finds out that the experiment gave her powers and genetically rearranged her DNA so that she had the powers of previous heroes and villains. When she finds that she has a family she tracks them down only to be rejected by them. Angered by this she hunts down the scientists who ruined her life and kills them. The government moves her out of the country so they wouldn't have to worry about her again. So she is sent to Sky High and she starts a new life there where things will get a lot better for her in the future.

Chapter Two

'Thinking'

"Talking"

Last Chapter

_I got on the bus and when I was dropped of I managed to get Layla's number so we could call each other. When I took my key and put it in and opened the door only to see the one person I didn't want to see lying on the coach. The only thing you could hear through out the building was Lash and me screaming, "YOU!". _

Chapter Two

Reena's P.O.V

We both just stared at each other until Lash finally said something, "What the hell are you doing!" He ran over to me practically screaming in my ear. I looked at him also as shocked as he was. "I live here idiot! Don't tell me you're my roommate!" I shouted. Great, I come home hoping for some sleep and I walk in to find a not so wonderful surprise. I realized that I was still standing in the hall so I pushed past him and plopped onto the couch.

I wanted to sleep so badly but with Lash staring holes into my head it wasn't that easy. I opened one eye and said, "What? Can't a girl sleep?" I said closing my eyes again only to find it was uncomfortable with him just standing there. I opened my eyes again out of frustration and said, "Will you stop staring and say something! I am literally going to strangle you if you don't say at least a word!" He looked at me and sighed, "I can't believe I have to live with you, you're annoying, lazy, and fat" he said with a smug look on his face at the last part.

I glared at him and said, "Well you're not exactly Mr. Perfect either" I got up off the couch and poked him in the chest and walked to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and took out the tub of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream. I took a spoon and began to inhale the yummy, sugary, goodness until Lash looked at me and said, "See what I mean? All you ever do is shovel food in you're mouth and now you're a big fat cow".

I attempted to imagine his head exploding but unfortunately it didn't work so instead I threw my spoon at him. He caught it and took the ice cream away from me eating it himself while smirking in victory, he walked out and into the kitchen gobbling up all of my ice cream.

I looked at myself and thought, 'I'm not a cow am I? NO I will not let him get to me he is just a stupid idiot who just stole away my ice cream' I glared at himbut I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I picked it up to find it was a guy to be specific it was Speed the fat guy from this morning.

Reena on phone and –Speed- on phone

"Hello?"

-"Yo who is this? I don't remember Lash having a girlfriend, are you Lash's girlfriend?-

"NO! Who would ever want to go out with him! He is such an asshole who I wish I could beat to the bloody pulp!"

-"Um do I have the wrong number? Because I'm pretty sure I called the right number and-"-

"I HATE HIM! Grrrrrrrrr, If I could I would hire some hit man to kill him! YES and I would make him my servant and laugh at him, yep that will be the happiest day of my life"

-"Are you okay? Did I call like a mental home or something?"

"Shut up! You do not want to mess with me FAT MAN! Don't think because you are able to run fast that you can run from me I will always know where you are"

"MWHAHAHAHA"

-"Are you like some sort of stalker?-

"BE QUIET! I know what you're doing right now"

-"No you don't"-

"Yes I do"

-"Fine then what am I doing"-

Before I could tell him that he was probably eating like the pig he is all I heard was "Reena, who the fuck are you talking to?" Lash said coming into the TV room. He saw the phone in my hand and grabbed it.

"Lash" and –Speed-

"Who is this?"

-"Lash! Yo where've you've been?"-

"No where"

-"Dude, you have a crazy roommate, I think she's gone psycho, she called me fat man and said she knew what I was doing"-

Lash looks at me like I have something growing from my head and laughs. "What tell me what he said! I'll kill him if he said anything about me!" I shout as I try to grab the phone from him. He looks at me again before walking out of the TV room laughing.

As I listen to Lash and Speed talking on the phone I sigh and go into my room. I was so tired that when I jumped onto my bed I ended up falling asleep. Hours must have past because when I slowly opened my eyes it seemed dark and when I opened them fully all I saw was Lash staring at me. "AHHHHHHHH, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I scream as I push him away from my face and i ended up falling off my bed. I could hear him laughing and I groaned slowly pushed my self up.

"Man, you should of seen the look on your face, priceless, I wish I had a camera" He said sighing but shortly after going back to laughing. "What do you want Lash?" I said while stretching. After he finished laughing he said, "There's some peopleoutside for you and tell them they both better get there sidekick ass out of here soon" he walked out of my room as I followed pushing him to walk faster.

As I look outside and see the back of 2 heads I wonder who they are. As I walk fasterI see my friends from Japan, Char and Bridget. We look at each other until Char screams, "OH MY GOSH! REENA!" She jumps up along with Bridget and we hug each other. I could see Lash standing behind them shaking his head and I stick my tongue out at him. "What are you guys doing here? Are you going to Sky High to?" I ask them. They look at each other and turn to me with huge grins on there faces. "No but we have some great news" Bridget says her smile turning even bigger if that was possible.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I scream out impatiently. Then they both scream, "YOU"RE ALLOWED COMING BACK TO JAPAN!" I was so shocked, the government is letting me back? I didn't know what to say, I mean Japan was my home country but I just came here and I've already gotten used to it here. "Well what are you waiting for? Start packing! We came for a reason so we could help!" As they got up and started walking to my room I didn't know what to do. I looked up at Lash to see he was already walking towards his room. 'What am I doing? He probably doesn't care weather I go or not' I frown thinking.

My friends had boxes already with my things in it, but I didn't know what to do, I wasn't one for making the right decisions. So as I walked into my room slowly, Char notices I'm not exactly jumping up and down with excitement. "Reena, what's wrong? Aren't you happy you can come back with us?" She says as she tries to look at me. I sigh and say, "Guys, can you give me a little time? You know to think about what I want to do" they look at me and then each other until Bridget says "Well we have to leave by the end of this week, so we'll need your answer by then" She says as she walks out.

"Reena we will be sad if you don't come with us but we know that you will always come and visit Hikaru Academy. We're staying with my aunt and you know her number so give us a call!" Char says but not before hugging me and saying "And don't think were going to let you get away without going shopping with us and telling us about your hot roommate" She says giggling. I look at her with disgust but not before saying "Ew Char you have the worst taste in guys" while giggling.

Ishow them the way out and I told them to come visit me again after school tomorrow and we'll do something. As we say our goodbyes again and I shut the door I hear one voice, "You know your friend Char? She's kinda hot" he said smirking. I throw a pillow at him and walk to the kitchen. I was hungry after that and I decided to make some ramen (noodles).

As I look for the bowl of noodles I couldn't find them anywhere. I remember I had five bowls left and I knew I hadn't eaten them so that left one person. "LASHHH!" I screamed running to the TV room to find him having four empty bowls around him while eating one. "What? There good" He says as I grab the bowl from him and I began to finish it. "HEY THAT WAS MINE!" he said shouting but I ran away making him sulk.

After finishing it I realized that I was still hungry so I went into the kitchen and found Lash searching through the cupboards probably trying to find something to eat. I knew we had nothing else after he finished off the ramen so I decided to order some pizza.

"Hey Lash, I'm going to order some pizza what do you want on it?" I shouted from the TV room. "Pepperoni, pineapple, bacon, green pepper and mushrooms!" he screamed. "No mushrooms I hate mushroom!" I whined "FINE" so I ordered the pizza and we decided to wait in the TV room.

"Hey, Reena" Lash said while poking me, "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked curiously. 'What kind of question is that?' I thought and answered, "Of course I have!" even though really I didn't. "Hah ya right I bet you couldn't even get a guy to ask you out!" I sat there sulking and glared at him as the doorbell rang and he got up to answer it. He paid the guy and I went into the kitchen to get plates, napkins and some drinks. When I came back I saw Lash watching TV and I took some pizza and walked back to my room.

I turned on my computer and signed in on MSN and I saw that Layla was signed on so I decided to talk to her.

MSN names:

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world (Layla)

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.O

CONVERSATION START

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

OMFG LAYLA!

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

HEYYY

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

You're roommate? Why is your roommate an ass?

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

because omg do you even know who my roommate is! My roommate is LASH!

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

NO? I'm sure it cant be that bad lol maybe he just wants to piss you off because it's a way he's telling you welcome:P

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

You don't know the worst of it, and not to mention my friends came from Japan to see me

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

Isn't that supposed to be good?

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

NO they want me to come back to Japan…and I don't know what to do and Lash isn't helping at all

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

All he ever does is eat my food and ask me all these stupid weird questions

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

Lol :p are you going to go? I mean we've become such fast friends and I'm sure everyone else would be sad to see you leave 

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

I don't know they said I have till the end of this week to tell them weather or not I'm leaving

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

Well you should think about it I mean I don't want to force into anything but I know you'll know sooner or later what to do

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

Plus you'll always have me Will and the rest of the gang supporting whatever decision you make

reena; my roommate is a total ass! O.Osays:

Awww thx, man were getting all mushy lol :P I gtg before Lash ends up eating the whole pizza so ttyl

Layla can't wait to graduate and help save the world  says:

Okay c u l8tr 333 byeeeee

CONVERSATION END

As I logged off the computer I heard shouting and I opened the door slowly. I saw a man standing at the door shouting at Lash. I couldn't hear much but from what I could tell the man was complaining that if he heard anymore noise from here he would call the police.

The man looked in his forties and what I could tell he seemed drunk. I thought Lash could use some help so I walked over to him.

"Excuse me I think you made it loud and clear to us so you can go now" I said firmly trying to make him to take a hint and go.

"Don't tell me what to do whore, I have a right to say what I want and I'm not done" he shouted at me, I could smell the scent of alcohol and I tried not to breath it in.

"Hey! Your not my dad so shut up old man and get out!" I said trying to push him out. Lash had just been standing there so I had forgotten about him for a sec.

When I was glaring at Lash I didn't realize the man and gotten free and when I turned to him all you could hear was a loud "SLAP!" and I felt a sharp pain in my cheek as I stumbled back.

Usually there would be a bruise already forming but with my powers I already healed it while my temper was rising. I was getting pissed, and fast. As I was right about to beat the living day lights out of the guy I felt Lash hold me back. I looked at him and he said, "In times of these there are better ways to handle them". I looked at him curiously and watched him as he went up to the man but before Lash was about to hit him in thehead I used my powers to appear behind the guy and I pushed the part on your neck to make you pass out.

"Like you said there are better ways" I said smirking and he nodded at me his partner in crime. He told me he had an idea and we lifted him up off of the ground. Before we went down the halls I remember something, there were cameras in the halls. So I looked at Lash and told him. He thought for a moment and he said, "Can you use your powers to transport us to his room? I looked at him for a moment but I nodded. As I looked for a shadow big enough to fit us I looked at the door and it was probably the biggest one.

So as I walked threw Lash was amazed, when you walked in it looked dark but the there were openings that showed different places. I told him to show me which one looked like his and we found a room that was filled beer cans on the ground so we assumed it was his. "Uh gosh he is so fucking heavy!" I muttered as we quietly put him on the bed. Then Lash went to the fridge getting what he could find which looked like whip cream and then he grabbed some markers which he found in a drawer.

He told me to "decorate" his face while he sprayed the whip cream on him. I began to draw things like faces and writing words like idiot and fatso on his face. He was lucky that these were not permanent now that would've been funny. When I was almost done we suddenly heard someone opening the door. Me and Lash looked at each other and ran into a nearby closet. It was a tiny closet and when I say tiny I mean REALLY tiny and I was forced against a wall with Lash pressed up against me. Not exactly what I wanted but we didn't want to get caught.

I assumed it was his roommate and when we didn't hear anything Lash slowly opened the door to see if anyone was there. He immediately shut the door again. I was about to ask him what happened but he put his hand on my mouth.

I heard laughter which came from a man but I think when he realized that the guy wasn't sleeping and that he had passed out he kind of freaked out because I could here him run out of the front door. We quickly ran out of the closet but when we heard the man again he told me to find a shadow I didn't see any big enough to fit us both so he shoved me into one from the fridge. I could fit but I told him he couldn't. Still he pushed me in and when I was inside the shadow I saw him pick up a toaster and when the other guy came in I realized what he was going to do.

I heard the man shout "What are you doing? Stay right there I'm calling the police" the next thing I knew I was coming out of a shadow and tackling the guy down. Lash looked at me like I was crazy and I said, "I couldn't let you have all the fun". I heard the man groan and I quickly knocked him unconscious and I hacked into his mind by telling him to forget everything that he saw.

Me and Lash ran out in through a shadow when we heard someone from down the hall shouting. As soon as we were back in our apartment I collapsed onto the couch. 'Man that was one hell of a night' I thought. I looked at the clock 12:45 I groaned and looked at Lash who was laying on the ground. "Hey that was nice of you what I did I mean" I said trying not to sound like I cared or anything. He looked up at me and he smirked saying "Don't go all mushy on me now Reena, I just did it because everyone knows that if you were caught you would of messed everything up" he said. I threw a pillow at his face and walked to my room but not before saying, "GOODNIGHT!" and I closed my door.

READ AND REVIEW

Wow man that took me along time. Well actually I had started it a long time from before but I just never got the time to finish it. I had wrote a different chapter two but I didn't like is so I deleted it. I'm tired now and I still have to do my homework (blah I hate homework) so be happy that I FINALLY finished it. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by this week.

Kawaii.beckee (please write back advice for me I really could use it)


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR"S NOTE

Wow I just have to say something right now. Thank you to someone I'm not going to say who, but they wrote me an email or I was on there Story Alerts or something but they actually did make me realize something about my fanfic. So after I thought okay, maybe I should change it up a little. Now there is a twist to my fanfic. So hopefully it will make the fanfic a lot more interesting and more exciting. I'm not going to say what it is exactly but it's going to have to do something to do with Reena's powers. And also after the email I decided maybe I should add a little more information on why Reena was from Japan and stuff.

But yes this is just an author's note. I would really appreciate if everyone could kind of help me out as I try to fix what I did wrong before making chapter 3. Ideas, advice I know I sound like I suck at this but maybe I do, please a comment or even a little note would make me very happy. I wont be mad if you tell me some mistakes and things I shouldn't have done, I'll just be disappointed in my self that I did these mistakes in the first place.

I hope you will write back and review because I could really use some help right now. I might just start over some of the chapters to fix them and the summary too not really sure but if you want me to I will and If you don't I wont. Please review me back soon so you can help me.

I know I sound desperate but after that email I just kind of feel like everything I wrote is like a big mistake. And that I should re-do it. I'm not really sure I'm just like that right now.

Sincerely, kawaii,beckee


End file.
